galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket
'Rocket '''is one of the main protagonists in Galactik Football. He was a midfielder and the original captain of the Snow Kids. He later became the new coach of the Snow Kids after his Uncle Aarch resigned due to a scandal between him and League President Adium. He is also the love interest of Tia. Appearance Rocket is a very tall guy with dark skin and golden eyes, his hair set in a line of dreadlocks-looking style. He also has a beard at the tip of his chin, both this and his regular hair beng the colour of dark brown. Personality Having a somewhat shy approach towards new people, displayed incredible leadership abilities and analytical skills early on in the show, and is a strong basis for the Snow Kids, providing for the teamwork through his role as captain. Like the rest of his teammates, has a strong passion for football where he has displayed to be one of the best players in galaxy, if not perhaps the best player of the entire team as he was the one caught out to be part of The All-Stars during the second season. Curiously, despite not having been through the selection test, became part of the team after Aarch, his uncle, caught him in the holo-trainer where he showed off his amazing passing skills and free-kick abilities. He was the king in the Netherball Sphere for a long time, during which the intensity and brutality of the game changed him for the worst, even after he returned to the Snow Kids. Afterwards, it showed that had a more violent side to him fed off from a source of jealousy and possessiveness. Despite this, is a kind-hearted person and often sets others needs above his own, showing off a great sense of selflessness when off the field. However, he also holds a grudging, melancholy side to him, especially of which showed during the first season with the strained relationship he shared with his father. Sometimes seem to take football too seriously, as seen during the first season when he expressed that Micro-Ice had no reason to desert the team, in which D'Jok told him that there was more to life than football, and when he decided to stay at Genesis Stadium to play Netherball instead of returning home during his suspension from the GFC League. is playing at the central midfielder position, and a lot of attacks go through him. Specifically he plays the role of that similar to a deep-lying playmaker in associated football, building up the team's tempo via his own visuality and passing skills as well as orchestrating the moves of the whole team. History Rocket was born shortly after the start of the Akillian Ice Age. His father, Norata, was a former football star and his mother, Kira, was an aspiring actress.Norata tried to keep him away from all that is involved in Galactik Football due to his own past experiences and raised his son to take over the family florist business. became a good mechanic as well and built his own snowmobile used to make deliveries for his father. He idolized his uncle Aarch who was his model. meets Aarch shortly after his return to Akillian and secretly desires to join the team that Aarch is attempting to assemble. However, his father forbids him to go to the training center. He meets Tia when he sees her ship crash-land and has to pull her from the wreckage. She takes him to the team try outs, though he is quickly taken away by his father. successfully broken into Arch acadamy in the middle of the night when the holotrainer was still active and started practicing in secret. This was evidenced by the clamp and Aarch. they were impressed with his passing skills. Aarch convinces Norata to let him play in the game against the Red Tigers. He was appointed captain in ther first game of the Snow Kids. In Genesis Studium, celebrates his 16th birthday, only to have it revealed that Tia has traced his mother, who works at a flower shop in the stadium, the crisis is deep and takes him to get close off from Tia. Finally he apologizes for his actions and the two form and eventually fall in love. After the team win the Galactik Football Cup, he tells D'Jok to accept the cup for the entire team. 4 years later, the Snow Kids return to Genesis Stadium, where revealed he had been chosen to play in The All-Stars. However, after he and Tia went to Genesis Forest, Tia fell of a plateau and was forced to illegally use the Breath to save her life, breaking GF rules. eventually admitted this and was temporarily suspended, leaving the team for Akillian, However, Sinedd tricked him into playing Netherball and he became the top player, staying the current champion and refusing to rejoin the team even after he learned his suspension had been lifted. In ''The Fallen Star, Tia challenged him to play Netherball , but didn't see her and imagined he was playing previous Netherball opponents until she was badly injured. eventually let her win and he rejoined the team. He also let D'Jok keep his former captain's armband. He also provides the winning goal against the Lightnings, but still played selfishly until the Final against The Xenons, where Luur badly fouled and injured Tia, which made go back to the way he was and attemted to punch Luur as punishment for seriously injuring Tia. In Bleylock's Revenge, scored the penalty shootout and took the cup, giving the team the title a second time in a row. In season 3, is given the position of captain back after D'Jok leaves the team to join Team Paradisia, but suffers from Resonance due to The Multi-flux being on Paradisia. He is also one of the players in the Paradisian All-Stars. In Lost Illusions, becomes coach of the Snow Kids after Aarch has to quit and hands his captain's armband to Tia. Gallery Rocket Snow Kids Kit.jpg|Rocket cheering up the team Rocket Netherball Kit.jpg|Rocket in his Netherball kit Vlcsn173.png|Rocket in the Paradisian All-Stars. uythfgdf.jpg Young Rocket.jpg 19034.jpg 19042.jpg 19037.jpg Bandicam 2018-03-02 18-06-38-206.jpg Bandicam 2018-03-07 22-58-58-351.jpg bandicam 2018-03-17 00-35-36-682.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-04 00-54-42-099.jpg Category:Snow Kids Category:Coach